marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Wilder
|gender = Male |DOB = 2000 |age = 17Hulu Press Alex Wilder Bio |affiliation = (formerly) Runaways |tv series = Runaways |actor = Rhenzy Feliz |status = Alive}} Alex Wilder is a nerd with a high intellect and the son of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. Upon reuniting with his childhood friends, they discovered that their parents used PRIDE to cover up ceremonial sacrifices of the Church of Gibborim. He teamed up with his friends and formed the Runaways. Having been framed for Destiny Gonzalez's murder, and with no other choice, they are forced to run. Biography Early Life .]] Alex Wilder is the sole child of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. Due to his parents being closely affiliated with the members of the charity organization PRIDE, Alex grew up befriending the children of the organization's members. They stayed close friends for several years well into their teenage years, until Amy Minoru, one of their friends and Nico Minoru's older sister, died after apparently committing suicide. The group's relation started to break apart, which finally came to an end when Alex, for unknown reasons, decided not to attend Amy's funeral.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Reunion Alex Wilder plays Star Wars Battlefront before going to school, as he is approached by his dad, Geoffrey Wilder, and tells him that the reason he has not played it in 2 years is that it is the game he and his friend, Amy Minoru, had played together before she died. Geoffrey tries to comfort him, but Alex rejects the sympathy and goes to have breakfast with his mother, Catherine Wilder. They talk briefly about his attitude, and how his parents gave him space after Minoru died, but that it was time to stop being introverted. His father suggests that he meet up with his old friends, the other children of the members of PRIDE, a small organization which the Wilder parents are also a part of. He tells Alex to value the friendships he has at this age, and not let them slip away. At School, Wilder watches as all of his old friends now ignore each other before school. He calls his mother and asks her for permission to invite them to their house that night, like how they always used to. Catherine Wilder agrees, despite her husband's reservations about having the teenagers in the house while the PRIDE meeting is happening. Catherine dismisses this, saying that as teenagers, the last thing they would care about is what their parents are doing. Alex finally finds Nico Minoru near the trophy cases and tells her about the meet-up that night, and confesses that he misses her. Wilder gets home and walks into the meeting, where he talks briefly with his mother, telling her that none of his friends agreed to come over, before leaving the room. The parents agree that since Amy Minoru's death, their children have all been affected. Wilder puts on a record and sits down to play Star Wars Battlefront again. Wilder finds a photo of all of him, Nico Minoru, Gert Yorkes, Chase Stein, Karolina Dean, and Molly Hernandez all together a couple of years prior. He sends the photo out to the other 5 to attempt to remind them of their good times together. Chase Stein and Karolina Dean, coming from the party, Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez, coming together, and Nico Minoru, coming from the beach, all show up at the Wilder Mansion. Alex is very pleased to have his friends finally reunited. The group of friends ask for suggestions on what to do next. Arguing amongst themselves, and not deciding on anything, Stein decides that if they are going to address the last 2 years of separation, he at least wants alcohol, and heads off to Geoffrey Wilder's office, where he remembers liquor used to be kept. The group enters Geoffrey Wilder's living room, where they notice that their parents are gone. Wilder reaches for coasters, but finds them stuck together. He twists the stack, and this triggers a mechanism, opening a secret passageway in the dresser which he was not aware of. The group head down the passageway, wondering where it may lead to. .]] Stein questions what kind of charity meeting would be like this as Leslie Dean enters with a confused Destiny Gonzalez, and Karolina is shocked to find her mother involved as well. Gonzalez asks Leslie who the people she has been brought to are, not recognizing them from the Church of Gibborim, but Leslie avoids the question. As Gonzalez begs for PRIDE to stop their ritual, Leslie Dean attempts to continue to reassure her. She tells the group to hurry and finish the sacrifice, as Nico and Gert look on in horror. The box closes as Dean sheds a tear for Gonzalez's loss. Above, Minoru asks her friends what could possibly have just happened, and Molly reaches for her phone, wanting to be able to see what is going on. Before the group can stop her, she reaches out to take a photo, leaving the flash on. The group run to escape as the light catches the eyes of the PRIDE members, who look up, concerned as to what could have happened. Continuing to flee, Alex tells his friends to head to the guest room while he runs elsewhere, struck by an idea. Minoru tells him that she trusts him and they go ahead. Meanwhile, Catherine and Geoffrey reach the top of the passageway. In the guest room, Dean, Stein, and Yorkes each discuss potential rational explanations for their parents' behavior, but find flaws in each other's theories. Minoru suggests that they need to accept that their parents are murderers, having killed Gonzalez. Meanwhile, Wilder arrives at the mansion's fuse box. Wilder begins flicking the switches on the fuse box to cut the power. Minoru watches behind Dean as the power in Geoffrey Wilder's office shuts off, putting Geoffrey and Catherine, who have reached the office, into darkness. Alex then switches off the lights in the secret hall, the outside decoration lights, and finally the guest room lights, confusing his friends. Alex returns, and explains that he cut the lights so that their parents think there was simply a power-cut, and that that is what caused the flash of light. Wilder's parents approach the teenagers, trying to discern whether they had seen anything that they should not have, but find the group playing Twister and acting as friendly as they always used to. As everyone start to leave the house, Alex goes to find Nico in the bathroom. Minoru confesses that she does not want to go home because of what happened with her sister, and how she always notices her being missing. Wilder promises her that she will never be alone. After the Minoru family leave, Geoffrey tells his son that he thinks he saw a possible romance between him and Nico. Reluctant to reply, Alex simply shuffles off to bed.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Kidnapping of Alex Wilder Following the death of Destiny Gonzalez, The group all meet on the beach where they discuss how they going to stop there parents. Alex and Nico heads to the Minoru's House which Nico found The Staff of One while exploring her mother's office. She briefly reminisced about her older sister Amy, accidentally making it snow. She had Alex Wilder come over to the Minoru household to stop the snow, hiding the fact from Tina in the process. .]] Wilder decrypted a file related to the Ultra Project retrieved by Karolina Dean and Gert Yorkes on Leslie's computer. The file appeared to be the list of all the victims of PRIDE's rituals, further convincing Wilder and Minoru that their parents were criminals. Shortly after the shocking discovering, Wilder was called out by the Coffee's barista when his car's alarm started. Wilder went out of the coffee while Minoru was updating Karolina of their new discoveries, only to be attacked and kidnapped in the parking zone. ready to fight Crips Members.]] Alex's kidnapper was revealed that it was Geoffrey Wilder's former best friend Darius Davis and Andre Compton. They kidnapped him so they can take out Geoffrey, Davis calls Geoffrey telling him that they have Alex. Nico recruits Karolina, Gert and Molly to help her find Alex, Geoffrey arrives and a shot out happens between Geoffrey and Crips. The group arrive and uses there powers against Crips members when the battle ended with Andre hunt with Geoffrey planning to use him a Sacrifice as Geoffrey leaves Alex saying he taking Andre to the hospital. Infiltration into Wizard Headquarters To be added Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site The teenage children of the members of PRIDE, known as the Runaways, discovered that their parents actually took part in ritual sacrifices and struggled to understand the purpose of such criminal activities. During their investigation, Molly Hernandez found a video recorded by her parents Gene and Alice. In this video, they warned her about the fact that the PRIDE's activities could cause colossal damage in the whole California. Therefore, the Runaways decided to infiltrate the PRIDE Construction Site in order to end the project. Upon arriving in the PRIDE Construction Site, the Runaways were confronted by Carl, a member of the Church of Gibborim, who asked them about their presence. Karolina Dean told him to call her father Frank Dean to confirm that they had the right to be there, as she had told everything the Runaways had discovered about PRIDE since he seemed to be uninvolved in it. Carl called Frank and got the confirmation that the teenagers could enter the site. Unbeknownst to them, however, Frank told Jonah about the Runaways' presence. The Runaways quickly explored the site and found the gigantic hole dug by the drill built by Nemo. They decided to split up to complete their plans. While Nico Minoru stood watch, Karolina, Alex Wilder and Molly Hernandez pushed a truck down into the hole to estimate its depths. Meanwhile, Gert Yorkes and Chase Stein, despite arguing about them having sex during the dance they had attended earlier, managed to switch off the drill when Stein used his Fistigons to fry the systems. Once the drill was switched off, the Runaways decided to fill the hole. Nico used the Staff of One to summon a local sandstorm which soon began to do it, but the process was interrupted when the PRIDE members arrived and Tina Minoru reclaimed the Staff of One. The PRIDE attempted to convince their children to stop and come with them, but the Runaways stood against them, with Karolina revealing her powers, much to the PRIDE's astonishment. They teenagers were soon joined by the Yorkeses dinosaur. Dale Yorkes then engaged the hostilities by shooting a tranquilizing bullet to the dinosaur to incapacitate it. In retaliation, Stein fired at them with the Fistigons, but Tina protected the members of PRIDE with the Staff of One. Karolina then emitted powerful light beams which were also stopped by the Staff's shield barrier, albeit more difficultly. Hernandez attempted to help by lifting a fuel barrel, preparing to throw it at the PRIDE. However, Jonah intervened in the fight, taking Hernandez down with a light burst. Jonah then unleashed a powerful light wave which knocked over the other Runaways. However, the teenagers stood back, joined by the dinosaur once Gert removed the tranquilizing bullet. However, Karolina figured out that Jonah had come for her and had no real interest in her friends. Therefore, she instructed them to leave. Although Nico initially refused, Karolina persuaded her to flee with the rest of the Runaways. While they left, Karolina remained to fight against her biological father. Jonah fired a first light ball at Karolina, but she withstood it. The two of them then fired their light beams at each other, creating a powerful vortex which exploded moments later, causing all nearby electrical systems to fail, including the Fistigons and the Runaways' car. Running Away watching the news]] When the Runaways decide to leave Los Angeles after the first confrontation with their parents, they go to the depot to catch a bus. Chase suggests pick the bus to Phoenix, while Karolina suggests pick whatever's leaving soonest, New York City. Howewer, they see a news broadcast blaming them for the murder of Destiny and then they leave the place.Church of GibborimRunaways: 1.10: Hostile Personality Alex is an introverted and quiet individual. Spending most of his time playing video games and engaging in traditionally nerdy activities. After Amy Minoru passed away, his isolated behavior began to increase. Nonetheless, Alex later revealed he does desire to become social once again and tries to re-unite his childhood friends, this action indirectly causing the creation of the Runaways.'Marvel's Runaways' Finds Its Cast Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Alex is considered to be an intelligent person by many, namely his father and Nico Minoru. The latter called upon him for assistance when she discovered abilities of the Staff of One, believing he could create a solution. She emphasized this by saying "I needed a nerd."Runaways: 1.03: Destiny *'Tactician': Alex has a honed sense for strategy from his experience with video games. When Molly Hernandez flash-photographed a meeting of their parents sacrificing Destiny Gonzalez, Alex quickly devised a plan to cut the power to his mansion to make it seem like a circuit blew (covering the flash), in order to confuse them from believing they were being watched. *'Expert Hacker': Alex was able to decrypt PRIDE's files on their sacrifice victims,Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen and was able to track where PRIDE's cameras footage was being transmitted to by translating it's IP address into a physical address (Wizard Computers).Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Equipment Weapons *' ': Alex took his father's handgun from the desk in his study, and kept it in his backpack. He used it to shoot Andre Compton and save his father's life, but it was taken back by the latter shortly afterwards. *'Glock 17': Later on, Darius Davis gives him a new pistol when he is on the run with the Runaways. Relationships Family *Grandmother *Great-Uncle † *Geoffrey Wilder - Father *Catherine Wilder - Mother Allies *Runaways - Teammates and Friends **Nico Minoru - Love Interest **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez *Amy Minoru † - Best Friend *Old Lace *Vaughn Kaye *Darius Davis - Former Kidnapper turned Situational Ally Enemies *Brandon *Lucas *PRIDE **Leslie Dean **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein *Crips **Andre Compton † - Attempted Victim *Eiffel *Jonah Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Alex Wilder was revealed to be a mole of the PRIDE inside the Runaways. After his death, he was eventually resurrected and tried to recreate the PRIDE with Cottonmouth and Black Mariah in New York City. *Alex is a fan of the Star Wars and Doctor Who franchises and owns memorabilia dedicated to them; He owns an R2-D2 flash drive, and his license plate says "My other ride is a TARDIS," respectively. **Another reference to his interest in Star Wars is his phone's answering machine response: "Hey. Currently training on Dagobah. Leave a message." The Dagobah System is where Luke Skywalker trained under Yoda to fight Darth Vader. *Alex's toys collection includes Iron Man, Captain America, and Spider-Man. Behind the Scenes *DaJuan Rippy was a stunt double for Rhenzy Feliz in the role of Alex Wilder. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Runaways Members Category:Students Category:Heroes